Quase Além de Qualquer Esperança
by Cris Krux
Summary: Após os fatos em "The Guardian", como Marguerite vai reagir às lembranças despertadas em sua memória?


**Quase Além de Qualquer Esperança…**

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

Notas: não, eu não sou dona dos personagens… Mas isso não me impede de amá-los!

Observação: essa fic já foi previamente publicada, sob o pen name CMZANINI, e o título de "Quase Além de Qualquer Esperança". Porém, por algum problema no fanfiction, desapareceu e ficou "bloqueada" para leitura, por isso está sendo republicada sob um novo título e sob um novo pen name (Cris Krux). Como também perdi todas as reviews, não posso agradecer aos leitores, mas agradeço a todos os que me apoiaram, me incentivando a republicar todas as fics: Becka, Camila Geisa, Claudia, Fabi, Ju, Lady K, Lady F, Lord Ed, Nay, Ninna, Pri, Rosa, Si Bettin, Si Ianuck, Tata (espero não ter esquecido de ninguém, mas se esqueci de citar meu coração com certeza não esqueceu, viu?)

Referências: The Guardian, Under Pressure

Eles tinham acabado de chegar de volta à Casa da Árvore. Todos estavam exaustos, e concordaram em sentar-se juntos para conversar um pouco. Enquanto Verônica preparava um pouco de suco de frutas e um prato com frutas cortadas, eles começaram a falar animadamente sobre os acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Apenas Marguerite se mantinha quieta, um pouco afastada dos outros. Dentro em pouco, ela se levantou e disse com voz cansada que ela ia tomar banho.

Verônica, que já tinha se juntado aos outros à mesa, não conteve um comentário irônico: 'Não pode se livrar daquele cheiro de amônia em seu cabelo, Marguerite?'.

Marguerite apenas suspirou e inclinou a cabeça, assentindo.

Mas Malone adicionou em um tom brincalhão: 'Vocês sabem, marguerite é a palavra francesa para margarida. Então eu não poderia imaginar uma melhor representação floral para você, Marguerite, que aquela flor da vila, uma margarida enorme, canibal e implacável.'

Um lampejo de dor passou pelos olhos cinza-azulados de Marguerite. Mas apenas Roxton e Challenger pareceram ter notado – e antes que eles pudessem impedir maiores comentários, Verônica completou: 'Bem, você está certo, Malone. Mas ela não pode aguentar mais o odor daquelas crianças imundas' – ela enfatizou as últimas palavras, parafraseando o que Marguerite tinha dito dois dias antes. E o seu tom irônico, juntamente com a mensagem, apenas feriram Marguerite ainda mais – seus olhos mudaram rapidamente de cor para um azul quase transparente, ela empalideceu, apertou os lábios e rangeu os dentes.

Dessa vez ela não respondeu – já que ela não estava certa se seria capaz de sustentar a própria voz contra as lágrimas que começavam a queimar seus olhos. Ela apenas deixou a sala.

Antes que Roxton pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Challenger disse gravemente: 'Verônica, Malone, eu acho que vocês foram longe demais dessa vez. Pelo que eu pude notar, há algo que aconteceu na vila que afetou profundamente nossa amiga.'

Verônica respondeu bruscamente: 'Afetou? Nem mesmo a amônia pôde afetá-la, Challenger! Ela nem pôde lidar direito com aquelas crianças!'

Challenger respondeu: 'Isso foi o que todos nós vimos, Verônica. Mas você já se perguntou por que?'.

Malone respondeu: 'Um coração vazio e frio, talvez?'

Roxton apenas lhe dirigiu um olhar zangado, e completou: 'Não, estou certo de que esta não é a razão, Malone' – ele enfatizou – 'esse tipo de attitude é típica da fachada de autopreservação que ela usa. Depois que ela voltar do banho, eu vou tentar descobrir o que aconteceu.'

Nesse meio tempo, Marguerite tinha descido as escadas para o quarto dela, fingindo buscar suas coisas para o banho. Ao invés disso, ela rapidamente começou a empacotar algumas coisas em sua mochila. Dentro, ela apenas colocou uma muda de roupas, um cobertor, munição, seu medalhão e o diário. Nenhuma jóia, nenhum item de conforto. Ela iria sair discretamente. Ela foi para o banho para ganhar tempo, sua mente estava fervilhando: 'Eles realmente pensam aquilo que eles disseram? Por que Challener não a tinha defendido? Porque Roxton não tinha dito nada? Os dois concordavam com Verônica e Ned? Maldição, Marguerite, dois anos atrás você jamais se importaria com o que qualquer homem pensasse ou dissesse sobre você… Mas Roxton não era qualquer homem… Embora de agora em diante ele teria que voltar a ser um homem qualquer novamente…' A água fria sobre seu corpo esbelto – o moinho de vento ainda estava quebrado – trouxe-a de volta à realidade. 'Como é bom sentir-se limpa… Maldição… Não pense. Ignore sua alma. Ignore seus sentimentos'.

Roxton desceu as escadas, mas como ela ainda estivesse no banho, ele voltou à sala. Todos já tinham ido para seus quartos, mas ele decidiu esperar por ela. Ele sentou-se no sofá, mas em alguns minutos o cansaço dos últimos dias tomou conta dele, e ele adormeceu.

Ela saiu do banho, colocou roupas limpas e ouviu cuidadosamente aos ruídos da Casa da Árvore. Ela podia distinguir o ressonar leve de Verônica e Malone, e os roncos de Challenger. Quando ela chegou à sala, ela congelou ao ver os pés de John. Então ela ouviu o ressonar leve dele – ele estava dormindo. 'Mas por que aqui? Não importa…' Ela pegou o cobertor da mochila dela e colocou-o aberto próximo à mão dele – assim ele poderia se cobrir caso sentisse frio à noite – ela teve medo de acordá-lo ao cobri-lo. Então, ela pegou seu cinto com o coldre e a arma, seu chapéu, o cantil e a mochila, e foi pro elevador. Ela esperou por um dos roncos de Challenger para acionar o mecanismo do elevador, tentando mascarar qualquer ruído estranho o máximo possível. Quando ela chegou ao chão, ela esperou novamente e enviou o elevador de volta – travando-o para a segurança dos outros membros da Casa da Árvore. Ela esperou alguns segundos e tendo certeza que todos continuavam dormindo, ela abriu a cerca elétrica, saiu e fechou-a.

Ela caminhou rápido, prestando atenção extra a qualquer som de possíveis predadores, mas não ouviu nada demais. Depois de ter caminhado mais de meia hora, ela viu alguns relâmpagos cortando o céu. 'Chuva? Esse dia poderia ficar melhor??' Ela estava esperando caminhar por um longo tempo antes de ter de encontrar um lugar para descansar, para estar o mais longe possível dos outros quando eles notassem sua ausência. Mas uma mudança do clima poderia fazê-la mudar de planos. Ela mudou sua direção para uma caverna que ela tinha estado explorando sozinha, ultimamente, caminhando o mais rápido que podia, para passar a noite lá. Depois de quase mais uma hora caminhando, ela entrou na caverna, deixou sua mochila em uma reentrância na parede da caverna, e saiu novamente para buscar lenha. Quando ela voltou, ela fez um inventário da sua situação. A caverna era bem pequena, mas teria que ser suficiente para a noite. No dia seguinte ela buscaria um outro lugar para ficar, no platô. Depois de acender o fogo, ela fechou os olhos, mas sabia bem que não conseguiria dormir. Então, ela se sentou apoiando as costas contra a parede da caverna e pegou seu diário …

'Mas por onde começar? Como explicar em palavras o que eu senti vendo todos aqueles órfãos? Eu vi a mim mesma novamente, desde que eu nasci até completer dezesseis anos, sozinha, saindo de um orfanato ou colégio interno para outro, faminta e suja a maior parte do tempo. E nós sequer tínhamos aquele tipo de proximidade que as crianças mostravam na tribo de Pakim. Eu estava sempre sozinha, assim como os outros. Os órfãos da tribo de Pakim, pelo menos, sabiam que eles eram órfãos porque eles tinham sido amados – seus pais tinham morrido para salvá-los, para dar a eles a chance de uma vida mais longa. Mas eu, e meus companheiros no orfanato, estávamos completamente por nossa conta. Eu tive que aprender a sobreviver – já que ninguém mais se importava com o nosso bem-estar ou com nossa sobrevivência.'

'E minha aparência, então? Eu me lembro claramente quantas vezes não me permitiam comer, ou não me permitiam tomar um banho decente. E era difícil avaliar o que era pior – os períodos que eu passava nos orfanatos, ou os períodos que passei nas ruas de Londres e Paris depois de fugir de cada um dos orfanatos ou colégios internos, quando a rotina se tornava insuportável. Eu fiz todos os esforços possíveis para manter essas memórias escondidas de mim mesma. Eu sempre fingi que tinha sido a herdeira, rica, confortável, estudando nos melhores colégios internos. Mas os acontecimentos dos últimos dias tinham trazido de volta tudo muito rapidamente, muito abruptamente. E aquele garoto, tão ávido por alcançar minha mão, foi a parte mais difícil – eu podia me ver aos seis anos, talvez, tentando fazer o mesmo com qualquer mulher que eu pudesse imaginar como sendo uma possível madrasta…'

Ela ficou olhando para as páginas do diário quando ela finalmente sentiu as lágrimas rolando livremente pelo seu rosto. Ela tinha escrito tudo aquilo. 'É bom ter colocado tudo isso pra fora, mas ainda dói muito. Porque eles não confiaram em mim, porque eles não tentaram me entender… Mas porque eles deveriam? Porque eu deveria esperar que eles entendessem? Maldição, Marguerite, maldição, diário, eu finalmente os adotei como minha família, mesmo sem querer admitir isso pra mim mesma. Você foi uma idiota de ter confiado em alguém novamente. Mas agora está acabado – você os abandonou e não vai voltar atrás. Você não pode viver com eles considerando-os menos com uma família… O melhor é viver sozinha…', e tendo escrito isso, ela fechou seu diário e o guardou novamente em sua mochila.

De repente, começou a chover. Pelo menos ela sentiu como se fosse de repente, porque ela só notou que estava chovendo quando o chão da caverna ficou parcialmente coberto por uma fina camada de água. 'Bom, pelo menos vai ter que ser suficiente por essa noite, até que eu ache um abrigo melhor'. Ela moveu a fogueira para o lugar mais seco, e se deitou encolhida o mais perto possível do fogo, para se manter o mais quente e seca possível – seu cobertor estava com Roxton, na Casa da Árvore. Mesmo com o frio e o desconforto, a exaustão, as emoções e aventuras dos últimos dias a venceram e ela finalmente adormeceu.

…

A manhã já estava velha quando Roxton acordou. O tempo parecia horrível, com uma chuva pesada e constante. Mas pelo menos não havia sinal de tempestade, pois parecia ter chovido muito a noite toda. Ele estava coberto com um cobertor leve, no sofá. 'Por que? Ah, sim, eu esperei por ela, mas devo ter adormecido enquanto esperava. Provavelmente ela veio e me cobriu… Mas eu teria acordado…' Ele se levantou e procurou pelos outros. Verônica tinha se levantado, preparado o café-da-manhã, mas vendo o tempo chuvoso provavelmente tinha voltado para seu quarto para pintar. Malone estava escrevendo em silêncio, e Challenger estava trabalhando em seu laboratório. Era muito cedo ainda para acordar Marguerite, e como o tempo não ia permitir que eles fizessem nada de importante, ele pegou suas coisas para limpar suas armas. Só depois do meio-dia é que Verônica veio de seu quarto para preparar o almoço.

'Marguerite ainda está dormindo?' ela perguntou.

Ele apenas olhou para ela em resposta, curioso pelo motivo da pergunta. Hoje ele não deixaria que ela tentasse acordar Marguerite jogando água fria nela.

'Eu creio que eu devo desculpas a ela' Verônica adicionou, tímida.

Malone completou, culpado: 'Eu também'.

Roxton apenas respondeu: 'Ela ainda está dormindo. Pelo menos ela não saiu ainda do quarto. Vamos deixá-la dormir um pouco mais, eu irei acordá-la quando o almoço estiver pronto'.

Uma hora depois, Challenger deixou seu laboratório para se juntar aos outros: 'Bom dia a todos! Algo está realmente com um cheiro delicioso!'.

Verônica respondeu: 'Bom dia, Challenger, o almoço está quase pronto. Roxton, você poderia ir acordá-la? Malone pode me ajudar a arrumar a mesa, então poderemos almoçar em dez minutos'.

Roxton apenas acenou assentindo, guardou suas armas e o material de limpeza, e foi para o quarto de sua amada.

Ele parou ante as cortinas que serviam de porta e respirou fundo, antes de entrar no quarto dela. Ele levou alguns segundos para perceber que o quarto estava vazio. A cama dela estava feita, e ela não estava em nenhum lugar. Ele chamou por ela em voz alta, e como não ouviu resposta, ele foi andando pela Casa da Árvore a sua procura. Os outros se juntaram a ele, e eles foram novamente ao quarto dela tentando encontrar alguma nota ou bilhete dela, mas não acharam nada. Nada especial parecia estar faltando, exceto pelo diário que sempre estava ao lado da cama dela.

Voltando à sala, Roxton empalideceu: o cinturão com o coldre, a mochila, o cantil e o chapéu dela estavam faltando. Quando ela teria saído? Ele tinha dormido na sala a noite toda! Eles checaram o elevador – e como a chuva fazia com que o óleo endurecesse, Challenger calculou que a última vez que o elevador tinha sido usado fora provavelmente na noite anterior. Roxton empalideceu ainda mais – ela tinha saído então há pelo menos dezoito horas! Ele pegou seu chapéu e coldre, mas foi impedido por Challenger: 'John, ela está fora de casa há pelo menos dezoito horas. Com toda essa chuva, nenhuma trilha deve estar visível. Vamos esperar pelo tempo melhorar – o que eu acho que deve acontecer em uma ou duas horas. Provavelmente ela só saiu para caminhar sozinha, e foi pega de surpresa pela chuva. Assim que a chuva parar, nós vamos sair procurá-la'.

Os olhos de Roxton estavam sombrios 'Uma hora, Challenger. Depois disso, chovendo ou não eu vou atrás dela. '

Eles se sentaram em silêncio para almoçar, muito preocupados para falar ou mesmo comer direito. Malone e Verônica estavam se sentindo culpados, e Roxton estava muito preocupado – ela tinha passado a noite fora, sozinha, na selva cheia de predadores e no mau-tempo, por quase vinte horas agora. E ela só tinha saído porque sua alma estava provavelmente ferida com algo, e ele não tinha feito nada para ajudar.

Uma hora e meia mais tarde, a chuva diminuiu. Roxton já estava pronto para sair na chuva mesmo, mas sem chuva seria melhor. Eles estavam saindo, mas ele pediu: 'Challenger, por favor fique aqui. Se ela voltar, envie um sinal – dois tiros. Por favor.' Challenger concordou e entendeu. Ele também estava muito preocupado com a mulher geniosa que ele tinha aprendido a considerer como uma filha, e o magoava imaginar o que a havia afetado a ponto de fazer a mulher sempre tão forte sair sozinha à noite, mesmo sabendo de todos os perigos do platô.

Quando o elevador atingiu o nível do chão, Roxton ficou ainda mais desolado. A chuva pesada tinha realmente destruído quaisquer possíveis sinais ou rastros.

'Roxton, vamos pensar. Eu acho que eu ouvi a chuva começar mais ou menos três horas depois de termos nos recolhido. Ela não pode ter ido muito longe em três horas.' Verônica disse. 'Então, vamos nos dividir. Malone vai para leste, Verônica vai para norte, e eu vou para oeste. Se algum de nós encontrá-la, atira duas vezes' – Roxton disse, entregando uma pistola para Verônica..

Era uma caminhada cega, sem rastros para procurar devido à chuva. Mas depois de duas horas caminhando, Roxton encontrou um lugar onde vários galhos tinham sido quebrados de forma estranha. E pela forma como o interior dos galhos estava encharcado, parecia que eles tinham sido quebrados pouco tempo antes da chuva – isto é, eles ainda estavam "vivos" quando tinha começado a chover. Talvez ela tivesse parado ali para obter lenha. Ele tinha estado por perto antes, mas não se lembrava de nenhum abrigo próximo. Depois de mais uma hora caminhando no entorno desse lugar, ele parou em frente a uma entrada baixa de caverna – de uma pequena caverna.

Seu coração acelerou. Ele parou e entrou na caverna, e ela estava lá. A fogueira tinha se extinguido há muito tempo. Ela estava totalmente encharcada – todo o chão da caverna estava encharcado. Ela provavelmente tinha entrado ali sem saber que apesar da caverna ser um abrigo, a caverna sofreria uma enchente em caso de chuva mais forte. Felizmente, o rosto dela estava fora da água. Mas vê-la naquele estado fez com que ele sentisse a mão fria do medo em suas entranhas: ela estava muito pálida, seu rosto tinha um tom levemente azulado, e os lábios estavam arroxeados. E ela estava fria! – toda aquela chuva, ela tinha dormido e a fogueira tinha se apagado. Agora ela parecia estar inconsciente. Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado dela. Ela estava respirando devagar e levemente, mas estava viva – embora sua pele estivesse congelando.

Ele saiu da caverna, rapidamente atirou duas vezes para deixar que os outros soubessem que ele a tinha encontrado. Entrando na caverna novamente, ele pegou a mochila dela da reentrância onde ela a havia deixado (ah, ela tinha estado ali antes para cavar algumas pedras preciosas, ele pensou). Ele pegou um cobertor de sua própria mochila e a enrolou no cobertor, apertando seu corpo insconsciente contra o seu peito largo, tentando transmitir a ela a maior quantidade possível de calor corporal e humano. Então, ele a tomou nos braços, saiu da caverna, e começou a correr para a Casa da Árvore.

Malone e Verônica o encontraram no caminho, mas ele nem parou, apenas gritou para que eles o acompanhassem. Mesmo estando mais leves que ele – já que ele estava carregando a si mesmo e a Marguerite – eles não puderam ser mais rápidos que ele, e chegaram todos juntos à Casa da Árvore. Os três gritaram para Challenger mandar o elevador para baixo, e quando chegaram à sala eles foram diretamente ao quarto dela.

Verônica ficou sozinha com ela, para remover suas roupas molhadas, secar seu cabelo e vesti-la numa camisola seca. Challenger voltou para examiná-la, e eles começaram gradualmente a colocar mais calor e vários cobertores em seu corpo, tentando trazer a temperatura dela de volta ao normal. Mas levou quase seis horas para que a pele dela tivesse de novo uma temperatura aceitável. Pelo menos o rosto dela não estava mais azulado, mas ela ainda estava assustadoramente pálida. Challenger estava realmente preoucpado: todo esse tempo e ela sequer tinha recuperado consciência!

Já era tarde da noite, e John estava sentado ao lado da cama dela, seu rosto congelado em uma expressão de preocupação. Verônica entrou no quarto em silêncio e trouxe chá quente para ele. Ele provou o chá, e saiu do quarto de Marguerite para juntar-se aos outros na sala. Nenhum deles estava interessado em dormir, no momento. A continua inconsciência de Marguerite estava deixando todos preocupados. Verônica tinha a mochila dela aberta no seu colo:

'Nenhum cobertor, nenhuma comida, apenas o cantil, munição, e o diário… O que ela estava pretendendo fazer??', Verônica perguntou quase que para si mesma, novamente, ainda sem entender a atitude de Marguerite na noite anterior.

Malone sugeriu: 'Nós poderíamos ler o diário dela, para ver se ela escreveu algo que possa nos ajudar a entender o que aconteceu'.

'De jeito nenhum', Roxton respondeu, 'nós não vamos invadir a privacidade dela'.

Mas Challenger ponderou: 'John, nós poderíamos ler apenas as últimas páginas; apenas para entender o que exatamente está acontecendo. Isso poderia nos ajudar a ajudá-la de forma mais eficaz'.

Todos olharam para John, sabendo que se ele decidisse não ler o diário ninguém o convenceria do contrário e eles teriam que pensar em alguma outra maneira …

'Está bem', ele disse, 'mas apenas as páginas correspondentes a hoje ou ontem'.

Eles entregaram o diário a ele. Ele o abriu de uma forma quase reverente, todos notaram – o homem realmente estava apaixonado. De trás para frente, ele procurou pelas últimas páginas preenchidas. E começou a ler em voz alta o que ela tinha escrito na caverna. Ele teve que parar duas vezes, porque ler toda a dor que ela possivelmente tinha sentido era quase insustentável para ele. Quando ele finalmente terminou, eles ficaram ali sentados, em silêncio, tentando assimilar o que eles tinham acabado de ouvir.

'Ela realmente planejava ir embora da Casa da Árvore e deixar-nos definitivamente', Verônica murmurou, num tom tristonho.

'Ela realmente nos considera sua família', foi o comentário incerto de Malone.

Challenger apenas olhava intensamente para Roxton. Ele estava muito quieto desde que tinha fechado o diário dela, e Challenger podia apenas imaginar o que estava se passando pela mente do homem mais jovem.

Mas logo o pensamento científico dominou-o, e ele começou 'Bem, vamos levar em conta que ela praticamente não comeu enquanto estávamos na vila. Ontem à noite ela não se juntou a nós quando estávamos comendo as frutas, e ela não parece ter levado qualquer comida com ela, e só isso já faria com que o corpo dela estivesse bastante fraco agora. Além disso, o cantil dela estava praticamente cheio, o que significa praticamente nenhum líquido nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. E ela ficou insconsciente por pelo menos dezesseis horas na água fria – além de não podermos esquecer que por três vezes ela foi exposta por bastante tempo à amônia.'

Eles estavam todos olhando para ele, esperando pelo menos por um diagnóstico médico que pudesse ajudá-los a cuidar dela. 'Quando nós a encontramos ela estava mostrando sinais claros de hipotermia, mas agora a temperatura dela está normal novamente, mas exaustão, fome e fraqueza podem ser a causa do torpor em que ela está.' Ele disse, e ficou muito quieto depois disso.

Roxton perguntou imediatamente 'Você não está dizendo tudo, Challenger, eu posso ver em seus olhos. O que você está pensando e ainda não compartilhou conosco?' Roxton estava preocupado.

'É apenas uma idéia, John. Summerlee defendia uma teoria que dizia que o corpo de um paciente vai reagir melhor a qualquer doença ou indisposição se a pessoa estiver numa disposição mental saudável. Quero dizer, uma pessoa apaixonada pela vida vai ser mais bem sucedida em relação a qualquer fraqueza ou doença física que uma pessoa que não deseje viver'.

'O que você quer dizer, Challenger? Que Marguerite desistiu de viver?' Roxton perguntou.

Challenger colocou uma mão num dos ombros largos do caçador antes de continuar: 'John, ela estava muito triste quando escreveu todas aquelas coisas. Eu não diria que ela tem qualquer intenção de morrer – se tem alguém que lutou pra sobreviver sempre foi ela. Porém, quando ela caiu nesse torpor, se ela ainda não tinha lidado com toda essa tristeza de forma apropriada, o corpo dela pode estar agora agindo de uma maneira estranha, como se não encontrasse momentaneamente nenhuma razão emocional para lutar contra essa fraqueza física'.

'E o que nós podemos fazer, Challenger?' todos perguntaram em uníssono.

'Eu não sei. Summerlee era quem conhecia essa teoria. Mas se seguirmos um raciocínio científico, eu diria que de alguma forma nós precisamos despertar nela a certeza de que ela vale a pena. Eu apenas não sei ainda como fazer isso…'

Roxton estava se sentindo impotente com essa situação. Como ajudá-la? Como mostrar a ela que valia a pena continuar lutando e vivendo? Ele iria enlouquecer se ficasse com os outros agora …

'Eu vou lá pra baixo ver como ela está. Se vocês tiverem alguma idéia, me chamem para que possamos começar a tentá-la o mais rapidamente possível. Enquanto isso, nós precisamos garantir que pelo menos ela esteja ok'.

Enquanto os outros permaneceram na sala, ele foi para o quarto dela. Ela estava tão imóvel quanto antes, nenhum movimento. Seus lindos cabelos negros estavam espalhados no travesseiro, emoldurando sua face pálida. Tão pacífica, mas ele reconhecia alguns traços de tristeza. Como ele poderia mostrar a ela seu amor? E seu amor seria suficiente para ajudar a dar ela mais uma razão para viver? Ele verificou a temperatura dela com a mão em sua testa: sem febre, sem frio, apenas imobilidade.

Ele sentou ali, olhando para ela, sua mente um torvelinho de emoções. Os outros ainda estavam discutindo na sala, mas nenhuma solução parecia disponível. Então, ele decidiu tentar algo. Ele não contaria aos outros, por enquanto. Ele sentou-se na cama, ao lado dela, e tomou sua mão pequenina nas dele, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela. Então, ele baixou a cabeça bem perto do ouvido dela, e enquanto com sua mão livre acariciava seus cabelos, começou a sussurrar. No começo, ele falou coisas sem muito sentido, apenas suaves, mas quase sem notar, ele começou a falar coisas que ele imaginou como assuntos importantes que ele precisava transmitir a ela, que ele precisava que ela soubesse com certeza. Ele compartilhou palavras de amor, confiança, e admiração por sua força, inteligência e coragem. Ele não tinha idéia de quanto tempo tinha ficado assim, pois quando ele se deu conta, ele percebeu que os outros estavam olhando para ele da porta.

Apesar disso, ele não parou imediatamente. Primeiro, ele beijou sua testa, depois ajeitou um cacho de cabelo, e cuidadosamente desentrelaçou seus dedos dos dela. Ele se levantou a expulsou os outros para falarem fora do quarto. Ele estava um pouco ruborizado, pois não tinha idéia do que eles tinham ouvido – embora isso realmente não importasse, pois tudo que ele tinha ditto era verdadeiro em seu coração.

'O que você estava fazendo, John?' Challenger perguntou.

'Eu estava tentando, Challenger. Eu não sei, eu só pensei que talvez ela pudesse ouvir o que eu estava dizendo, e talvez, apenas talvez, isso pudesse entrar em sua mente e acordar o corpo dela para lutar pela vida', Roxton disse, emoções estrangulando sua voz.

'Você sabe que pode estar certo, John. Vamos esperar que isso traga resultados.'

Roxton suspirou e entrou de novo no quarto dela. Os outros sorriram, apesar da preocupação, e voltaram para seus quartos.

Ele puxou uma das espreguiçadeiras para perto da cama dela, e segurou a mão dela novamente. Ele se pôs confortável, e continuou a sussurrar-lhe palavras doces, amorosas e confiantes.

Na próxima manhã, quando Verônica acordou, ela passou no quarto de Marguerite para verificar como ela estava, antes de ir pra cozinha. Ela sorriu pra si mesma, vendo-o finalmente dormindo profundamente na espreguiçadeira, ainda segurando a mão dela. Ela checou o estado de Marguerite, mas ela estava tão imóvel quanto ontem. Então, ela foi para a cozinha começar a preparer o café da manhã.

Ele acordou quando ouviu os passos dela saindo do quarto, e então a seguiu até a cozinha. Os outros logo se juntaram a eles. John tinha marcas escuras sob seus olhos, e sua barba estava começando a crescer. Ele ainda tinha um olhar assombrado.

'Algum sinal de melhora, John?', Challenger perguntou, depois de dar a todos bom-dia.

'Não, George, nada', Roxton suspirou.

'Eu estive pensando, John, e o que você começou ontem pode ser nossa única chance. Porque não fazemos assim? Vamos nos dividir para tomar conta dela, e quando estivermos com ela, vamos falar com ela como se ela pudesse nos ouvir. O importante é mostrar a ela coisas verdadeiras, sentimentos que alimentamos verdadeiramente por ela. Além disso, para que ela não fique muito tempo deitada – poderia acumular líquidos no pulmão – vamos mantê-la em uma posição elevada.'

E assim eles fizeram. Primeiro Malone. Ele se sentou à espreguiçadeira ao lado da cama dela, falando de sua admiração pela força e inteligência da mulher, e mencionando como ele precisava do seu conselho editorial – e era realmente verade, ele se sentia um pouco perdido sem os comentários dela para complementar sua história da vila. Rindo para si mesmo, ele murmurou admitindo como ele sentia falta dos comentários velados dela, empurrando-o para Verônica. Facilmente quatro horas tinham se passado, e ele notou Challenger parado no batente da porta para substituí-lo.

Challenger sentou-se ali, e começou a falar de como ele estava sentindo falta da ajuda dela no laboratório, enfatizando quão importante o conhecimento e a inteligência dela eram importantes pra ele. Ele também mencionou sua admiração por seu atrevimento e bravura em todas as vezes em que eles tinham precisado naqueles anos juntos no platô. E falou sobre o quão importante ela era para a expedição, não apenas por ter financiado a expedição, mas por todas as realizações que ela tinha feito por eles e com eles desde então. Novamente o tempo passou, e era agora a vez de Verônica. Mas quando ela apareceu, Challenger primeiro examinou o estado de Marguerite de novo, e encontrando Verônica no batente levou-a para onde estavam os outros.

Roxton, que tinha ficado andando de um lado para outro na sala a tarde toda e estava agora olhando para a selva parado no balcão, apenas girou em seus calcanhares quando ouviu os outros, uma raiozinho de esperança passando por sua face desesperada. 'Talvez ela tenha acordado', ele pensou. Mas não era isso. Mesmo assim, Challenger parecia ter mais alguma coisa em mente.

'O estado dela parece similar, mas as condições físicas parecem estar piorando com a fraqueza e a imobilidade. Se prestarem atenção, as unhas dela estão ficando ligeiramente azuladas. Eu creio que a circulação sanguínea não está sendo facilitada por tanta imobilidade. Verônica, já que agora é sua vez você, poderia, hummm, usar alguns daqueles óleos que Marguerite trouxe de Londres, e friccionar os braços e pernas dela para fazer com que a circulação dela volte um pouco ao normal.'

Roxton não pôde se conter 'Ela vai ficar bem, Challenger?'

'Eu não sei, John. Nós estamos fazendo nosso melhor. Estamos dizendo a ela coisas que nós realmente pensamos e sentimos, o resto depende dela ser capaz de ouvir e absorver o que estamos dizendo, e do corpo dela reagir de acordo com isso', Challenger completou.

Verônica apontou-lhes a mesa do jantar – ela tinha deixado tudo preparado para eles antes de descer para o quarto de Marguerite.

Ela pegou um dos óleos que Marguerite tinha trazido de Londres, e depois de espalhar um pouco em suas próprias mãos começou a massagear os pés de sua amiga. Era difícil para ela ver a mulher sempre tão brilhante estar assim quieta e imóvel. Ela começou falando exatamente sobre o quanto ela sentia falta da presença de Marguerite no grupo, sempre os desafiando a ir um pouco mais longe, e a ver as coisas de uma maneira diferente – e de uma perspectiva menos idealista. Ela também a cumprimentou pelas lindas linhas corporais – Verônica sempre ficava impressionada pela juventude e beleza que a mulher exibia em todos os seus traços.

Então, ela começou a massagear as mãos e braços de Marguerite. Novamente ela mencionou o quanto ela sentia falta daquelas mãos, tão experientes em mirar e atirar quando qualquer um deles estava em perigo, e ao mesmo tempo tão delicadas e precisas para as costuras e os cuidados médicos com eles. E cumprimentou a mulher por toda a força contida naqueles belos braços pálidos que tantas vezes tinham lutado em favor dos outros. Enquanto ela estava guardando o óleo novamente, ela continuou a falar o quão próxima ela se sentia de Marguerite, independentemente de todas as diferenças e discussões entre elas. Quando ela se virou, ela viu a sombra de John parada do lado de fora do quarto, atrás das cortinas que serviam de porta.

Ela sorriu tristemente pra si mesma, rearranjou os lençóis da cama de Marguerite por decoro, e encontrou com John do lado de fora da sala. Ela tinha certeza que John amava aquela mulher, e embora todos eles estivessem sofrendo com essa situação, especialmente se sentindo culpados por não ver além das aparências, John estava pagando o preço mais alto – e isso estava estampado em seu rosto cansado. Ela colocou uma mão confortadora no ombro dele e murmurou 'Ela está esperando por você… Boa noite'

Ele entrou no quarto, sabendo o que Verônica queria dizer. Eles todos tinham que acreditar que ela podia ouvi-los, caso contrário toda esperança poderia estar perdida.

Ele se sentou na espreguiçadeira e começou a falar com ela novamente …

'Veja, minha querida, nós estamos compartilhando com você nossos pensamentos e sentimentos. Nós realmente sentimos o que dissemos. Eu tenho espionado os outros por trás das cortinas – e eu estou certo que você vai conseguir guarder esse meu segredo só pra você. Eles todos disseram o que os corações deles sentem. Não é diferente da minha parte. Mas o que nenhum de nós disse ainda é que todos estamos nos sentindo culpados e que lamentamos o que aconteceu. Que nós realmente não somos tão fortes e completos quanto você, que nós nunca vivemos um terço das experiências difíceis que você teve que enfrentar na sua vida. Nós fomos todos muito protegidos em nossas vidas, quando comparados a você, o que nos torna cegos para entender outras possibilidades, outros pontos de vista que poderiam ser aplicados a cada situação.'

'Você precisa ser paciente com todos nós. Nós não somos tão espertos quanto você – embora Challenger seja brilhante, mesmo ele admite que ele não tem a capacidade de empatia que você tem e passa o tempo todo tentando esconder. Nós não somos tão corajosos quanto você – embora Verônica tenha bravura, ela não é atrevida o suficiente para lidar com situações de perigo que requeiram articulação, estratégia e verbalização. Nós não somos tão claros ou inteligentes quanto você – Malone pode se expresser muito bem escrevendo, mas mesmo ele sabe que você é quem sempre sabe o que dizer. E nenhum de nós vale tanto a pena quanto você – a mulher de aço e fogo. Nós todos sentimos falta de sua presença. Todos estão lá fora, esperando por sua companhia, sua conversa apaixonante, suas habilidades na costura, seus olhos precisos para geologia e pedras preciosas, a força de seus braços para lutar – e para ajudar a recolher trufas (Verônica vai me matar, mas ela está contando com você há algum tempo para ajudá-la a buscar algumas trufas selvagens na selva). Até Summerlee está participando de tudo isso – já que estamos falando com você porque acreditamos em uma das teorias dele… Então, faça um esforço. Tente mais, com mais afinco, lute como você sempre faz em situações de perigo. Mas, dessa vez, não para nos salvar como você sempre faz e sempre tenta esconder ou disfarçar, mas para salvar a você mesma. Por nós… E por mim...'

Ele estava realmente cansado e emocionado. Ele se sentou confortavelmente, com uma mão entrelaçada com a dela, preparando-se para continuar através da noite. Ele provavelmente cochilou um pouco, mas foi acordado por um ligeiro aperto em sua mão. 'Ela está acordando?' ele ohou para ela. O corpo dela finalmente se moveu ligeiramente, mas ela ainda estava inconsciente. Mas isso era um sinal, depois de tudo. Ele se aproximou, e com suas mãos grandes continuou acariciando de leve a pele sedosa de suas mãos e braços, sempre checando por alguma reação. Ela eventualmente se movia ligeriamente, e ele finalmente acreditou que ela iria vencer tudo aquilo. Só então ele se permitiu chorar as lágrimas que estavam dentro dele, sem parar em nenhum momento de acariciar suas mãos, seus braços, seus cabelos e seu rosto tão querido, enquanto murmurava comentários carinhosos.

Cedo na manhã seguinte os outros o encontraram assim, ainda acordado, seu rosto mostrando a linha seca das lágrimas. Eles ficaram alarmados, pensando que talvez Marguerite pudesse ter morrido durante a noite, mas quando eles se aproximaram viram um sorriso leve nos lábios dele, e viram que ela se movia novamente.

'Funcionou, Challenger!' Roxton apenas exclamou.

'Ela acordou durante a noite?'

'Não, ela ainda está inconsciente. Mas ela se moveu a noite toda, e isso já é alguma coisa depois de tanta imobilidade, não é?' Roxton perguntou ansioso.

Ela continuou a se mover, e finalmente suas pestanas se abriram, revelando os olhos cinza-azulados pálidos por baixo delas. Ela franziu a testa, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Suas últimas memórias eram da caverna, da tristeza, da chuva, mas agora eles estavam todos ao redor dela, no quarto da Casa da Árvore. 'Talvez tudo tenha sido apenas um pesadelo, desde aquela flor maldita na aldeia e todo o resto', ela pensou. Além disso, se tudo aquilo tinha acontecido, como é que ela poderia estar se sentindo estranhamente amada, parte dessa família? Ela estava ainda zonza e fraca, e seus pensamentos pareciam confusos demais. Ela foi olhando de um rosto para outro, apenas vendo seus sorrisos começando a cobrir expressões preocupadas, como se lhe dando as boas-vindas depois de um longo sono. Mas por que? Ela tinha ficado doente?

'Bom dia, Bela Adormecida, você finalmente decidiu se juntar a nós novamente', ela ouviu a voz suave de John atrás dela. Só então ela notou que sua mão estava na dele.

'Algum de vocês pode me explicar o que estão todos fazendo no meu quarto?', ela perguntou com voz incerta e rouca.

'Aqui, beba isto', Challenger demandou, dando-lhe água. Ela bebeu devegar, já que ele parou muitas vezes – ele sabia que ela não tinha tomado nenhum líquido nos últimos dias, e o quanto era importante agora mantê-la hidratada… E ela tinha tanta sede…

Ela continuou a olhar seus rostos inquisitavamente, esperando por uma explicação.

'É uma longa história, Marguerite. No momento, é suficiente dizer que nós estávamos errados e graças a isso nós quase perdemos você' foi o que Malone começou a dizer.

'Isso não é novidade para mim, Ned, já que vocês sempre estão errados e eu estou sempre certa' foi o comentário ácido porém divertido dela.

'Ela realmente voltou' Verônica disse, rindo. 'Eu vou preparer o café-da-manhã, e vou trazer pra você uma boa porção, Marguerite. Nós explicaremos o resto mais tarde.'

Challenger a examinou e completou 'Sim, você precisa agora comer e beber, até estar forte novamente para sair da cama. Nós voltaremos daqui a pouco' ele terminou, fazendo um gesto para que Malone saísse do quarto. Roxton ficou sozinho com ela. Os olhos dele estavam cheios de encantamento por vê-la finalmente acordada. Ele sabia que levaria muitos dias para que a pele dela readquirisse um tom saudável novamente, mas no momento só a visão daqueles olhos maravilhosos completamente abertos naquele rosto pálido e olhando para ele eram a fonte de toda a sua felicidade.

'O que foi? Porque você está me encarando tanto?' ela perguntou preocupada.

'Oh, bem, você nos assustou a todos', ele disse. 'Mas eu acho que nós aprendemos uma lição. Você se lembra de alguma coisa?'

Ela não estava certa se queria mencionar a vila e a flor. Poderia ter sido só um pesadelo, não podia?

Ele observou a dúvida e a dor passando pela face e pelos olhos dela, e adicionou 'Eu entenderei se você não quiser falar sobre aquela maldita vila e sobre aquela flor selvagem ou sobre o que aconteceu depois. Para mim é suficiente saber que você está de volta e bem'.

Então não tinha sido um pesadelo. 'Como vocês me encontraram?' ela conseguiu perguntar.

'A chuva ajudou a impedi-la de ir muito longe. Mesmo assim, nós achamos que tínhamos chegado muito tarde porque você ficou dois dias imóvel depois que nós a encontramos'.

Eles tinham procurado por ela – então talvez eles não pensassem todas aquelas coisas horríveis a seu respeito. E a preocupação deles provava isso. Além disso, algo que ela não podia tocar ou definir dentro dela dava-lhe a estranha mas forte sensação de que de alguma forma ela podia ter certeza agora de que era importante para eles. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Verônica com uma bandeja de café-da-manhã, seguida por Challenger e Malone.

'Nós todos lhe devemos nossas desculpas, Marguerite. Nós esperamos que você possa nos entender e nos perdoar.' Malone e Verônica disseram timidamente.

'Eu vou considerer seu pedido inteiramente, mas mais tarde…' ela disse, enquanto Roxton a ajudou a sentar-se e todos assistiram enquanto ela comeu um pouquinho de cada coisa. Eles sabiam que ela estava de volta, e sabiam que ela ia tornar a vida deles um inferno nos próximos dias, mas a coisa mais importante para todos eles é que ela estivesse viva e bem.

'Por enquanto' ela convidou 'porque vocês não se sentam aqui e tomamos café da manhã todos juntos? Há comida nessa bandeja suficiente para alimentar um batalhão inteiro.' Eles riram de seu comentário, e se acomodaram rapidamente ao redor dela.

'Eu ainda tenho que considerer suas desculpas depois, mas, por enquanto, obrigada a vocês por virem me resgatar e por tomarem conta de mim nos últimos dois dias', ela ofereceu, naquele sorriso lindo que só ela sabia dar, quando queria …

Eles estavam mais que gratos por ela estar viva, e mais um dia começou no platô …


End file.
